Still
by Green Gravity
Summary: "I love you." Tears brimming in my eyes and lips pressed together; my heart thundering loudly in my chest. And then there was a shot. NaLu
1. Fairy Tail's Salamander

**Okay, so um… hi. Thanks for all of the pleasurable and kind reviews for my one-shot, "becoming his girlfriend wasn't so bad." All of the reviews made me smile like crazy and I really do appreciate it. But I decided to create a story….I wanted to see it will be a great story for Fairy Tail. Usually, I write my stories in third person but now I'm starting new; I'll write my story in first person. The first person would be Lucy of course and um… i have nothing else to say but please tell me what you think and favorite/follow. I'm trying to set a goal for myself and it is have 100 reviews on this story and have at least 100 favorites. So yeah, I'm going to need a little help for that goal to be fulfilled. So please wish me good luck.**

**Thanks a lot. Much appreciated and please leave me a review and a favorite/alert.**

* * *

><p><strong>Still: Chapter One, Part One<strong>

**Fairy Tail's Salamander**

* * *

><p>All I could see is him grinning like a madman. His smile crept upon his face leaving me shudder in fear. I saw him, glaring at me and yet trying to touch me in a disgusting way. I wanted to slap him; I wanted to scream and yell. All I could see is my mother, narrowing her eyes at the man and pushing me towards her. She grabbed my arm and held me tight, letting me taking in the scent of her shampoo. Her hair was put into a fine cunning bun and I saw my mother pressed her lips together.<p>

The man laughed, bemused at my mother trying to be a hero. He bit his lower lip before his tongue darted out from his mouth and licked his lips. "You can't save her and yourself Layla."

I heard my mother snickered before she hardens her glare and pressed me closer together. She fingered with my blonde hair and strokes it softly. She whispered in my ear, soothing me, telling everything is going to be fine. I wanted to believe her; I wanted to believe that everything is going to be alright. I wanted to hold her tightly and burst into tears; I wanted the sunshine to brim brilliantly that would make my eyes burn. But nothing was going to be alright.

My mother and I are surrounded by darkness. We were eaten by the dark villain and lunatic, roaming over us and trying to kill us. We were surrounded by darkness and I am only eight years old. I don't want to die, not _here_, not _anywhere_.

My mother glared, shooting daggers at the man. "You won't get away of this."

Blatant laughter escaped his red lips and he fingered with his neck tie. His eyes narrowing at my mother and hands fiddling with the gun. "Oh my precious, lovely, beautiful, Layla. I think I already have."

I spun around and with a horrified look, I screamed. He was holding the gun in between his fingertips, fingers urging him to pull the trigger. I glanced at my mother who was biting her lower lip, trying to formulate a plan. Then the next thing I see was the gun pointing straight at my mother.

I wanted to yell to my mother; I wanted her to get away, but all I could do is just closed my mouth with the palm of my hands. My mother grabbed my arm, pulling me roughly behind her. She hummed a song, a soothing song and she turned around to face me. Her brown eyes brimming with tears.

She knew she was going to die while protecting me. And I couldn't do anything about it.

"Momma," I whispered. My mother smiled softly, inhaling a breath before she pivoted her body around to face the man.

"Promise me one thing," my mother says with a bitter smile, "don't you _dare_kill my daughter."

As I heard the word kill, right then and there, I wanted to scream at the top my lungs and call the cops or something. I will do anything but not let my mother get killed; she was my mother and we still need to finish our adventures together.

The man grinned. "I promise Layla; you're such a good mother. I really, truly am in love with you Layla."

**_Boom_**

Everything happened so quickly and all I see is the man pulling the trigger; my mother landed on the floor with a thud, and blood spilling out of her. Tears were in my eyes and the palm of my hand was on my mouth. I knew my lungs were gasping for air because I was suffocated in this darkness.

"Momma!" I yelled. A numerous of tears came out of my brown watery eyes and I touched my mother's blood. It was beautiful; an amount of on the floor was moving on to my feet. I sat on the hard ground, blood on my hands, touching my mother and screaming her name.

The man laughed. "Crying for your mother Lucy. Too bad she can't hear since I killed her. Don't worry, you _see_ your mother in the afterlife."

The man once again held up his gun before aiming it straight at me. I need to run, but where? Where could I run too? My mother was the only one here for me.

And then it hit me.

Where could I go without my mother? She's dead and the beautiful red stains are coming out of her stomach, her mouth was smeared with red. Her eyes were closed but you could still see the little tears in her eyes. My mother was a beautiful woman and now she's gone.

I screamed.

Next thing I know, everything went black.

**Still**

I awoke with a start, sweat beaming from my forehead. My eyes were burning with tears and lips were bubbled with saliva. I wiped my mouth with the sleeve of my sweater and tried to calm down my beating heart.

"That dream again," I whispered. I glanced around, my brown eyes skimming my room. "Good. No one's in here."

I smelled my sweater before scrunching up my nose in disgust. I need to take this off; I shrugged out of my sweater, trying to bear with the scent. I sighed and I glanced at my basket of dirty clothes. I shrugged my shoulders before balding up my sweater, aiming for that basket.

"...and go!" I yelled as I threw my sweater. I pouted as I missed my goal and my sweater roughly landed on the ground. "Well I tried."

I stood up from my bed and grabbed my towel. But before I could attend the restroom, I grabbed my sweater off the floor and put it into the basket. I walked towards the bathroom, shutting the bathroom door and locking it. I laid my towel on the toilet cover thing ( I really don't know what's it called) and take out my red toothbrush.

I pressed my toothpaste on the brushes of the toothbrush before brushing my teeth. As I brushed my teeth, I glanced at the calendar set next to the mirror in my bathroom. I walked towards the calendar and touched my finger on the today's date.

**November 15**

I smiled; today was the day of my mother's birthday. I could still see her smiling gleefully and barging into my room, yelling it was her birthday. I was only five back then and eight years old the day when she died.

I refrain from having those thoughts, so I shook my head. My mother wouldn't like me to be upset about her death, she wouldn't.

But today was also the day I joined some awesome gang called: Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail was the best and frightening gang in Magnolia. It was said to be the harshest, cruel gang there is, but I don't believe in that. After all, Fairy Tail did rescued a little from falling of a cliff or other things as well.

Also, my mother says that becoming a fairy is a very beautiful thing ever. I wanted to do this for her. She always wanted me to become a fairy.

I smiled before washing my toothbrush and my mouth. I rinse my mouth with water before taking my mouthwash. I spit out my mouthwash and smiled brightly at the mirror, showing off my white teeth.

"Ah minty," I said before taking off my clothes to take a quick shower.

**Still**

I walked into the bookstore, scanning the books I should read. I grabbed the book, Crimson Crown, and smiled as I finally can read the last installment towards the series. I went to go pay for my book, but a man walked over towards me. His harden eyes staring intensely into my brown eyes. I gulped.

"Hey little lady, why don't I help you walk over back to your place," The man said before he grinned coyly. I could already see his eyes darken with lust once he stared at my chest. I narrowed my eyes and gritted my teeth. Disgusting.

I brushed pass the man and he grabbed my arm swiftly. I stared at him, eyes glaring at him, and lips pressed together in irritation. "Let go!"

The man gripped my arm; I screamed silently in pain. He was hurting me and I could already think this was going to leave a mark.

"No can do miss," He said as he put his mouth near my ear. He hissed dangerously and he reeked with danger. "I'm taking you home with me."

I wanted to punch him but he gripped me so tight that I screamed in agony. He laughed. "You are so weak yet so adorable. I really do like you."

My eyes were burning with tears and I silently begged someone to come and help me. Anyone, please help me.

Then my eyes went wide as I saw the window shattered. A person jumped into the bookstore, eyes narrowing at me. His eyes ranked over my body, chin, mouth and eyes. I felt warmth coming onto my cheeks. His eyes landed on the guy who held me, gaping like a fish.

The boy glanced at me. "What are you doing? Kick him where the sun doesn't shine."

I nodded before I kicked the man in his part that injured him the most. The man yelled and his gripped loosened on me. I smiled before walking towards the male who made the suggestion.

"Thank you," I said as I raised an eyebrow at him. The male grinned before shrugging his shoulders. "No biggie."

"You little runt," The other male said. He stood up from the ground and pulled out a knife. "I'm going to hurt you so bad."

The boy stood in front of me, lips pursed in aggravation. "This is the reason why I don't want to listen to Erza's orders."

The boy lit up a flame at the top of his finger. My eyes went wide and mouth wide as a fish. Now, the boy looked so familiar. He looked really familiar. He was on a magazine cover. Pink spiky hair, onyx eyes, tan, tall and super strong. But also can lit up a flame with one finger or at the palm of his hands.

"Your the Salamander from Fairy Tail," I said. The boy pivoted his head at me, grinning idiotic.

The male's eyes widen. He know fully well who was this Salamander and he is from the frightening gang club ever in Magnolia. He was so screwed.

"Wait," the man said as he held up his hands in defense. "I was just kidding."

Salamander narrowed his eyes and scoffed. "Yeah and I was just happen to stumble upon you, gripping tightly onto a girl's wrist. Yeah, you really were just kidding."

The man shrieked and tried to run away, but Salamander fling his fire at the man's direction. The mn screamed, coughing violently and eyes burning once he took in the fire. Salamander, eyes turning slightly red, cracked his knuckles.

"Here's something that should blow you away. _**Fire Dragon's Roar**_!" Salamander yelled. He blew his fire towards the man. The man was caught on fire, screaming at the pain he was going through.

I stood there shock. I just witnessed Fairy Tail's Salamander kicking some guys butt. I smiled before coughing violently as I took in the air of the fire. Salamander walked towards me. He bit his lower lip before throwing me over his shoulder as he heard some police sirens.

"Shit," he muttered before he ran away with me leaving the man in the store that was currently on fire. He ran before the cops can spot him.

Salamander panted as he put me on the ground. I watched him pant for a few minutes before grinning like a dumb idiot. He eyed me warily. "You really are heavy. Miss."

My eyes twitched in aggravation. "Excuse me but I'm not that fat."

Salamander grinned. "Well wake up and smell the roses because you really need to eat less."

I glared at him and crossed my arms stubbornly. I peeked open an eye and bit my lip in appraisal. Salamander was the cutest guy ever and he seemed more of a eye-looker than being strong.

I blushed when he glanced at me. I cleared my throat. "Well thanks back there for um...helping me."

Salamander grinned. "No problem and call me Natsu." Natsu held out his hand, assuming that I would take it.

"Hello. My name's Lucy," I said slowly as I took my hands into his bigger ones. He smiled at me; that gave little butterflies in my stomach. No wonder people call him cute. He is really, gosh damn it, handsome. He looked at me and grinned once more while I just bit my lower lip and stared at him.

But for some reason, I already knew that meeting him was going to be quite the adventure together.

**Still**

I looked at Natsu strangely as he held onto my hand, skipping around town. I saw all the looks people were giving us and I couldn't help but blush. I was holding hands with a Fairy Tail member. I smiled and my face was pressed against Natsu's back.

"Natsu," I said with my eyes slightly twitching, "why did you stop."

Natsu pulled me in front of him and stared intensely into my eyes. I felt warmth filling my cheeks once more and my heart thundering loudly in my chest. Why is he looking at me like that? Did I do something wrong? And how come I'm still holding his hand?

Natsu bit his lower lip and raised an eyebrow. He glared at his stomach as it grumbled loudly. I knitted my eyebrows together.

"I'm hungry Luigi," He said as he let go if my hand and rubbed his stomach. I tried not to look at his tone abs that was standing out. He was wearing an open vest with his torso showing. A leather jacket and black pants that has a belt in its pocket. I tried to pry my eyes away from his chest.

"Its Lucy," I said slowly as he stared at me blankly. I bit my lower lip and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Its Lucy not Luigi."

"Oh, sorry about that, Lucy," Natsu said as he grinned. I gave him a small smile before clasping my hands together. I looked around and tried to find somewhere we could eat at. Then I spotted a restaurant. I grinned and stared back at Natsu who was on the ground. He was holding his stomach and he bit his lower lip.

"Did you find anything?" He asked. I nodded and grabbed his hand before running towards the restaurant.

**Still**

"It seems like you love eating," I said as I tried to avoid all the mess that was being thrown. I never knew that Natsu eat like a pig. I sweat dropped as he asked for more food. Do I even have enough money to pay for all of this?

"So Lucy," Natsu said as I looked at him. I nodded at him to continue on. "How do you know who I am?"

I smiled. "Well its because your from the scariest gang ever. Fairy Tail's Salamander."

Natsu nodded before stuffing food in his mouth. As he finished chewing, he looked at me again. "Why aren't you scared of me?"

I blinked at the question. I took a sip of my water before putting it down on the table. "Well, you really aren't scary."

Natsu raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. I let my finger traced over the table's butterfly design.

"I don't think the Fairy Tail gangs are really scary. I can prove that by you saving me today." I said as I pointed out today's rescuing.

Natsu shrugged his shoulders before ordering another pair of food. I sighed. How much can he eat?

I glanced up at Natsu as he traced the butterfly with his finger. I spotted a chain around his neck and I also spotted one earring that was shaped like a dragon. I squinted, trying to read what the chain read.

"Igneel," Natsu said as he touched his chain. I jumped; he really did startled me. How come he knew what was I doing? This boy is scary.

I cocked my head to the side. "Who is Igneel, Natsu?"

Natsu lowered his head and stared glumly at his plate. I can tell he didn't want to speak about it.

"Can I tell you later?" Natsu asked quietly as his onyx eyes held sadness. I smiled and nodded.

"You can tell me when you're ready," I said while smiling. Natsu smiled at me before sighing and stretching out his arms.

"Here's the bill," A women said as she placed the bill on the table. I nodded as the women walked away and stared at the bill. My eyes went wide.

"1,200 jewels!" I yelled. I glared at Natsu and his eyes went wide at the price.

"What are we going to do? I don't even have enough money," I hissed. Natsu just licked his lips before running his fingers in his hair. I blushed before turning away. Natsu grinned at me and I raised an eyebrow at him.

Then the next thing I know, I was being lifted into his arms and Natsu jumped out of the window while the employees tried to call the manager and yelled for Natsu to come back.

I screamed at the top of my lungs as Natsu we landed slowly on the ground. I sighed in relief and Natsu ran away from the restaurant.

"Natsu!" I yelled as he continues to run, "we are so dead because of you."

Natsu just only laughed.

**Still**

Natsu panted as he put me on the ground. This was the second time we ran away from the police. Well, the employees were trying to dial the police. I stared at Natsu. I swear I am always going to get in trouble if I'm with him.

Well he is a Fairy Tail member.

I blinked at the realization. Natsu is a Fairy Tail member and I had all this time to ask him if I can join. I mentally face palm at my stupidity.

"Lucy," Natsu said as he interrupted my thoughts. He unraveled into his full height as he finally stops painting. I blinked at him. "I was wondering if you like to join a certain gang."

I raised an eyebrow. "It depends on what you need."

Natsu smiled as he spun me around. My eyes went wide as I stared at the tall building in front of me. The words of the gang were black and huge so it can be noticeable.

"I want you to join the Fairy Tail gang," Natsu said.

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that for chapter one, part one of Still. I really do hope you like it and I even added some NaLu moments in here. I tried my best to add action and adventure in this chapter. I hope you like it and please leave me a review. I hope you can forgive me pn my grammar because I typed this on my phone at 12:00 and finished it the next day. It was suppose to be posted yesterday though.<strong>

**Um...guys, please help me reach my goal. I want to see if I can reach a total of 100 reviews and about 100 favorites/alert. So I just ask if you can aid me to reach that goal.**

**I also apologize for this really long chapter. But I do hope you enjoyed it.**

**This story was inspired by the song: Still by Daughter. Prepare for the romance and adventure coming your way.**

**Leave me a review please and a favorite/alert. I appreciate it. Tell me what you think.**

**Bye! :)**


	2. Welcome to Fairy Tail

**I just wanted to say thank you for all of the lovely reviews. I have like six favs/alerts and I have sixteen reviews. I'm really glad that you guys liked the story. I thought this story wasn't going to be that good and also, it was pretty hard to figure out a plot and summary. I thought the summary seemed a bit boring but one of the reviewers says they loved the summary. The summary seemed a bit...I don't know...suspenseful? So thanks, once again, I haven't reached my goal yet but I will soon.**

**So where did we left off again? Hope you like the second chapter. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. Don't forget to follow/favorite the story. Help me reach my goal.**

**Here's chapter Two!**

* * *

><p><strong>Still Chapter Two, Part Two<strong>

**Welcome to Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p>I was in this dark place. Where was Natsu? Where is he? Where is the light? I heard footsteps coming forward. I looked straight ahead, eyes blinking and lips behind my teeth. I glanced at the shoe, where little light was shown. I arched an eyebrow.<p>

It was brown shoes.

I tilted my head to the side, trying to figure out the shadow that was standing in front of me. My eyes widen with fraction, and my lips started to quiver. As I stared at the man in front of me, I felt myself shuddering in fear.

"Hello Lucy," I felt my skin crawling with disgust as I heard him slur his words. The man licked his lips and stared at me as if I was a piece of food. I tried to glare at him but my eyes held fear and I could feel the tears streaming down my pale cheeks.

The man grinned idiotically and fixed his neck-tie. He ran his small fingers through his hair. He grabbed the gun from his pocket and held it between his fingertips. I wanted to scream. I wanted to shout for help but my lips seemed to be sealed.

"How come you survived and your mother didn't?" The man asked as his brown eyes hardening into a glare. I pressed my lips together and gulped in fear. I was afraid. I don't want to die...not yet at least. "I killed your mother but how come you survived?"

I took a step back.

The man shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "Well, I guess that's okay since I'm going to kill you anyway."

He aimed the gun straight at me and I spun myself around. I wanted to run and hide, but I have nowhere to go. All I see was a black wall blocking my way.

"Sorry Lucy. You have nowhere run nor hide. Say goodbye and tell your mother I said "hi" in the afterlife."

I screamed.

**Still**

"Lucy?" I heard a sudden voice say. I squeezed my eyes shut, thinking that it was the madman trying to kill me again. But I didn't see any darkness.

"Lucy?!" The voice says again. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Natsu sitting right next to me. I spotted his chain and his one-dragon earring. I blinked before my eyes wander around the room.

The room was black and it had posters of a dragons and jobs. I blinked once more before realizing I was in Natsu's room. I sat up from the bed and grimaced as I felt my head aching and throbbing like crazy.

I stared at Natsu.

"Natsu?" I said. Natsu nodded as I said his name. I gave him a weak smile. "Where am I, Natsu?"

Natsu blinked at me. "You're in my room but first..." Natsu laid his hand on my forehead. I blinked and stared at Natsu confusingly. I glanced around his room once more before I landed her brown eyes back on him.

Red was spotted on my pale cheeks as I felt the heat of his intense gaze. I wanted to pry my eyes away from him but I couldn't. His onyx eyes were captivating and stunning that I didn't dare to pull away. I wouldn't want to admit it to anyone, but Natsu is attractive.

"Hey Gray; get your ass over here!" Natsu yelled. I jumped, startled at the sudden statement. I arched an eyebrow at Natsu as he sat next to me on the bed. I cocked my head to the side.

"Who's Gray?" I asked. Natsu just only rolled his eyes before a ghost of a smile played across his lips. I blinked at him.

"The stripper of Fairy Tail," Natsu said. I stared blankly at him, not comprehending what he was saying. My eyes widen and my lips couldn't help but gape like a lost fish. I was in Fairy Tail.

I am inside Fairy Tail.

"Wha-what?!" I screamed. Natsu covered his ears with his fingers, teeth clashed together as I yelled. He stared at me when I was finish.

"What the hell Lucy?" Natsu asked. I touched Natsu's arm and pulled him closer towards me. My nose lay of the bridge of his as I stared intensely at his eyes. I tried not to get lost in them like I did last time. I cleared my throat as I tried to shake away the demanding look in his eyes.

"I'm in Fairy Tail," I said. Natsu nodded at me. He raised an eyebrow at me. I already know what he is thinking. "Why am I here?"

Natsu blinked before grinning like a madman. I blush spread across my cheeks. Natsu took his hands in mines before intertwining them. "Because I brought you here, remember?"

I bit my lower lip before I heard someone clearing their throat. I turned my head to the side and I see a girl smiling and a boy who has no clothes on what-so-ever.

The girl smiled before her azure blue eyes stared at me. "I hoping we haven't interrupted anything."

The boy smirked.

I blinked before a blushed in embarrassment as I remembered that I was still holding onto Natsu. I slightly pushed Natsu away and he landed on the floor with a thud. I blinked at him, surprised that he seemed so weak.

"Ouch," Natsu said before he rubbed his head. His onyx eyes stared at me with confusion as he pouted. "What the hell Lucy?"

I smiled at him before landing my eyes back on the girl. The girl giggled before walking towards Natsu and helping him up.

"Natsu, do you always have to be a klutz?" The girl asked. Natsu pouted before he pointed his finger straight at me. "Well, Lucy is the one who pushed me."

The girl giggled; she walked towards me and sat next to me. She touched my hands and stared at me with concern. Her fingers tracing my knuckles. "How are you feeling dear?"

I smiled at her. She was a very pretty girl; her hair was long and white that looked like snow. Her smile was soft and pretty; her azure blue eyes were just as beautiful and held concern for anyone. She looked so familiar; it seemed like I saw her from somewhere.

"She seems to be okay, Mirajane since she could push flame-head like that," The boy said. I arched an eyebrow as I stared at him; bear naked, without any clothes on him but his underwear.

"What did you say, Gray?!" Natsu said before his gaze hardens on Gray. I watched the corner of Gray's lips formed a smirked. I knitted my eyebrows as they fought with each other.

"Um...are they always like this?" I asked as I slightly pushed myself forward towards the girl. The girl smile before nodding slowly. "They are always like this."

The girl and I smiled. "My name's Lucy."

The girl nodded before she pressed her lips together. "I'm Mirajane."

My eyes widen; this beautiful, nice woman was the Demon Mirajane. She does not look like the magazines describe her as. I thought she was supposed to be frightening and repulsive.

I pointed my index finger at her as she smiled. "You're Mirajane." The girl nodded and I couldn't help but gave out a forced smile. Though, I have this sudden urge to run away. The marveled blue eyed girl took my hand into hers, once more, as she intertwines them.

"It's really nice to meet you Lucy," Mirajane said. I bit my lower lip; forget the stupid article, I like her. I nodded at her before a cynical grin crept upon my face. I may look like an idiot now.

"It's nice to meet you as well," I said, "Mirajane." Mirajane nodded at me before stood up from my – pardon me – Natsu's bed. She clasped her hands together in delight. Biting her lower lip, you could see the shimmer of excitement in her eyes.

"This is going to be fun," Mirajane said. I arched an eyebrow at her; she took a sneak glance at me before her lips showed out her bare teeth. "We have to find you a place to sleep."

"Its okay," I said as I tucked blondes of strand hair behind my ears. "I already have a place to stay, but, if you may, can I please join Fairy Tail?"

Mirajane stared at me; her smile has now deflated and her eyes shown a glint of somber. I bit my lower lip and fingered with my necklace. I felt the room got thicker and the silence was killing me. I wanted to leave; the silence was suffocating me.

Then, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. As curious as I am, my little shrill fingers, softly was placed on the hand. I narrowed my eyes to see who it was. Natsu stood right next to me, grinning.

"Of course Lucy," Natsu said with a grin. That action made me smile a little. "Of course you could join Fairy tail. Why do you think you're here?"

My lips were morphed into an amorphous smile. As my teeth showed a little, I glance at Mirajane and the boy who Natsu called "Gray."

**Still**

I blinked as I stared into the eyes of the members of Fairy Tail. I felt a surge of apprehension coursing through my body and I wanted to bury myself in a hole. Natsu held my hand, tightly, and grinned like he had no problem showing me off to the world. Why can't I feel like that?

"Guys, meet Lucy," Natsu said as he pointed his finger at me. The members stared at me blankly and I hid behind Natsu. Just as things couldn't get any worse, a blue furry cat laid on top of my head.

Yawning, the cat rubbed its eyes. "Hi Lushie."

My eyes widen; the cat just talked; the cat just TALKED! What in the name of Mavis?!

"What the hell?!" I yelled and I swiftly covered my mouth. I was making a bad impression in front of the legendary Fairy tail members. Soon, laughter filled the air and I blinked.

"Welcome Lucy!" The Fairy Tail members shouted. I blinked at them and soon cups of beer was being passed out and food. I heard terrible singing and I also heard everyone laughing, giggling and just enjoying the party.

What is wrong with this place? Am I actually in Fairy Tail?

I felt a paired of arms being wrapped around my waist. I cocked my head to the side and caught a sneak glance of rosy hair. I knew it was Natsu; after all, he was next to me this entire time.

I felt my cheeks were on fire and it turned a color of hue. Natsu stared at me, smiling, and I smiled back.

"I told you," Natsu said, "that you didn't have anything to worry about. The Fairy Tail gang welcomes anyone."

I smiled and I heard chuckling. Natsu and I stared at the cat that was now in front of us. I saw a pair of wings; the cat is floating in the air; he was _basically_ flying.

"This is Happy; my cat," Natsu said and I stared at him. Natsu has a cat?

The cat pulled up his paw and placed it on its mouth. He blinked at us once more before saying, "Natsu _liikes_ her."

I felt my cheeks redden and I roughly pulled myself away from Natsu. I stared at the cat, fuming inside, and then at Natsu who was staring blankly at me.

"And this was suppose to be Fairy Tail," I muttered.

Then I saw a slight grin on Natsu's face and I just realized, Fairy Tail is not a bad place after all.

I smiled.

**End of Chapter Two, Part Two**

**Welcoming to Fairy Tail**

**A/n: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter two of Still. I have around sixteen reviews and I a lot more to earn a hundred. I hope you guys liked the second chapter. Chapter three is coming right up, very soon. Please leave a review and a favorite/follow. Thanks for the six favs/alerts. I hope I can reach my goal; please help.**

**Currently have: 16 reviews**

**Currently favs/alerts: 6**

**How many reviews to reach a hundred: 84**

**How much favs/alerts to reach a hundred: 94**

**Here's a preview of chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Still Chapter Three, Part Three<strong>

**Meeting Erza Scarlet**

* * *

><p>I rolled my eyes as I watched the two idiots fight again. Natsu and Gray are such idiots; how can they still have the energy to fight? They just fought with each other two hours ago. I rolled my eyes once more.<p>

A glass was set on the table filled with water; I knitted my eyebrows.

"How do you like Fairy Tail, Lucy?" A sudden voice asked. I stared up and my eyes took in a marveled blue eye woman who held a smile upon her face. I bit my lower lip before glancing around the room.

"I actually like it," I said, "how come people are scared of this place?"

"It's because of Erza," I pivoted my head around only to see Gray sitting right next to me, without his shirt. I quirked an eyebrow at him as Mirajane gestured him a shirt.

"Erza?" I said as I couldn't comprehend who that was. I heard of some name in fairy tail but I never heard of Erza.

'Yeah; Erza Scarlet," Gray said as he took a sip of my glass of water. My mouth flew open but Gray waved his hand to dismiss the matter. I pouted. "Erza is the most frightening person in Fairy Tail."

"Come on, that's not true. Right Natsu?" I asked and Natsu sat next to me, gnawing on his lower lip. He was sweating.

"She is that scary?" I asked. Gray nodded. "Erza Scarlet; who is she?"

**End of Preview**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like the preview chapter of the story; please leave a review at the bottom and followfavorite this story. This is my first new real story for Fairy tail; I've been writing a lot of one-shots for Fairy Tail. Please tell me what you think. **


	3. Meeting Erza Scarlet

**Gee, thanks for all the lovely reviews and favorites. It made me really happy to see that people actually enjoys the story. I apologize for the late notice and not updating yesterday or posting this beforehand and I was pretty busy.**

**So, who is looking forward to the holidays? I know I am.**

**Overused Plot? Maybe. Overused summary? Nah.**

**Where did we left off? Here's chapter three of Still. Don't forget to review and favorite/alert. Thanks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Still Chapter Three, Part Three,<strong>

**Meeting Erza Scarlet**

* * *

><p>I smiled to myself as I skipped towards home; happily enjoying the walk. It was a LONG day and I needed some sleep. I walked and I hummed happily to myself, raising both arms, right beside me, ninety degrees to the air. I bit my lower lip and felt the wind blowing my hair; it was such a great day and I cannot wait until I get home.<p>

"Don't fall lady," a boat-man said to me. I glanced at him before nodding at him and walked towards my apartment.

As I reached there, I smiled once more as I felt the impatience gnawing through my veins as I couldn't wait to go to Fairy Tail tomorrow. I was finally member of Fairy Tail. I smiled before pressing my lips together.

It was a great day today; I met Natsu Dragneel, Demon Mirajane, and Stripper Gray. Fairy Tail even threw me a welcoming party at the last minute, and yet, I find it hard to believe that it's the scariest gang in all of Fiore. Fairy Tail seems pretty harmless to me.

Maybe people just exaggerated their reason on why Fairy Tail is frightening.

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled once more. "I joined Fairy Tail gang. My longest dream ever is finally accomplished."

I wouldn't dare say it, but it was all thanks to Natsu. If I hadn't met him today or any other day, then I wouldn't have joined Fairy Tail. I would be a nervous wreck, chewing on my nails constantly, trying to see how am I going to join.

And since I'm a Fairy Tail member, I could see _meet_ the person who _murdered_ my mother and who was trying to _kill_ me.

But I will leave that for another day, right now, I need a warm bath and some cookies to eat. I can't wait to put this in my story. I grinned.

As I turned the knob towards the apartment, I saw my apartment lights were off and I flicked them on. I hummed a song and looked into the fridge to see if I have anymore peanut butter chocolate ice cream. I just love me some chocolate. I gasped loudly; my heart stop beating for a huge second.

Where is my ice cream?

My eyes widen in fraction as I came upon a realization; my ice cream that I paid twenty and eight jewels for is _gone_. It was my ice cream and I wanted to save it for later, for I knew I was going to be hungry later on.

I bit my lower lip and frantically searched for my ice cream in the kitchen. I didn't found anything; not even a trace of my peanut butter chocolate ice cream. I sighed, exasperated. I was tired and hungry.

"Maybe I should go to bed," I said and then nodded at my statement. I shrugged out of my jacket and yanked off my boots, then walked towards my room. Sleepiness already filling my eyes. But before I can sleep, I spotted my room was completely a mess.

My yellow wall was filled with scratch marks; my floor was splashed with white paper and ink that was on the wooden floor; I also spotted my ice cream on the floor, opened and nothing in it.

What in the world just happen in my room? It was like a tornado did this.

I clashed my teeth together and chewed on my lower lip as I spotted a glint of rosy colored hair on the bed with a furry blue cat. Anger surged through me, pumping my veins as I was fully aware knew who that was.

I walked towards my bed, jumping over the mess they made. I grabbed my whistleblower from my cabinet and lean towards Natsu. I smiled as I looked across his sleepy face; he looked so peaceful and poised.

I hated it.

It was there fault; after all, they made a gigantic mess of my room. The room that I slept in, that I paid good money for.

My eyes twitched a little in aggravation. That's when I blew my whistle in Natsu's ear and he fell onto the ground. He glanced at me, onyx eyes squarely looking at me.

"Why did you that Lucy?" Natsu asked. I glared at him as he started to yawn. I bit my lower lip, trying to pry my eyes away from his intense stare. It was seriously discomforting me.

I cleared my throat before glaring at him. "How, in the name of Mavis, did you get into the house?"

Natsu blinked at me if it were obvious. "I used the window that was open." I mentally face palm myself. I have to close that window next time.

"Anyway Natsu," I gained the said boy's attention; I pursed my lips. "You're going to clean this up because your the one who did all of this." My index finger gestured towards the pile that just spells out dirty.

Natsu stared at me, lips morphing into a pout. "But Lucy, I don't want to do all of this."

I shrugged my shoulders, arms briefly crossed under my chest. He was such an idiot sometimes. "I don't care. Clean it up. Wake up Happy if you need to."

Natsu stared at me for a long moment before grabbing the little fury cat off the ground. I arched an eyebrow, longing to see how he was going to wake up Happy. Natsu then put his hands on the side of Happy's blue cheeks and then he pulled it harshly.

My eyes widen and I bit my lower lip. That has to be painful; poor Happy. Happy viciously flew away from Natsu; he glared at him.

"Natsu, what was that for?" Happy asked. Natsu blinked at him before pointing his index finger directly towards me. Happy pivoted his head, aghast. "Lucy, why are you here so early?"

"Because I want to," I said. The fury blue cat gave me a small smile before flying towards Natsu. I glared at him. "You and Natsu are going to clean this up."

Natsu pouted once more. "But Luce."

"Just clean it up," I hissed at him. Natsu and Happy nodded before swiftly picking up the trash on the floor. I smiled before I realized what Natsu called me.

He called me Luce.

Lucy is my name; he already knows that, so why would he call me Luce? As if someone read my mind or heard my thoughts, a cat flew towards me. "Natsu gave you a nickname. He _liiikes_ you."

My cheeks redden and I grabbed the cat before throwing it into the wall. I huffed, the hue of color still painted on my cheeks. I was glowing like a spotlight right now.

Damn that fury blue cat.

**Still**

I rolled my eyes as I watched the two idiots fight again. Natsu and Gray are such idiots; how can they still have the energy to fight? They just fought with each other two hours ago. I rolled my eyes once more.

A glass was set on the table filled with water; I knitted my eyebrows.

"How do you like Fairy Tail, Lucy?" A sudden voice asked. I stared up and my eyes took in a marveled blue eye woman who held a smile upon her face. I bit my lower lip before glancing around the room.

"I actually like it," I said, "how come people are scared of this place?"

"It's because of Erza," I pivoted my head around only to see Gray sitting right next to me, without his shirt. I quirked an eyebrow at him as Mirajane gestured him a shirt.

"Erza?" I said as I couldn't comprehend who that was. I heard various names in Fairy Tail but I never heard of Erza.

'Yeah; Erza Scarlet," Gray said as he took a sip of my glass of water. My mouth flew open but Gray waved his hand to dismiss the matter. I pouted. "Erza is the most frightening person in Fairy Tail."

"Come on, that's not true. Right Natsu?" I asked and Natsu sat next to me, gnawing on his lower lip. He was sweating.

"She is that scary?" I asked. Gray nodded. "Erza Scarlet; who is she?"

Natsu grabbed my hand. I couldn't help but blush really faint, so he won't be able to see it. He grinned at me as I arched an eyebrow. "Erza is the best girl in Fairy Tail; she always care for her friends and she never lets people down."

I blinked at him. Lips under my teeth and the corner of mouth were urging me to smile. Natsu is so sweet; he really does love his friends. I hope I can love my friends as much as he can.

"Although, Erza could kick two mountains simultaneously," Gray said. I stared at him and he can just only nod at me. I glanced at Natsu who can only force a grin.

Erza Scarlet is the type of girl that I don't want to meet.

I sighed to myself. "Thank the Mavis that she's out on a job. I don't need to meet her until she comes back." I shudder in fear as I imagine what Erza would be like.

Cruel, harsh, vicious, tyranny?

I shudder once more.

Someone opens the door and everybody stares at the man. I only stared squarely at him; was he ever in this gang? Did he even belong here?

"What's the matter Loke," Gray said. Loke; the name sounds so familiar before. Where have I heard it from?

"Something bad is coming," Loke said, "Erza, she's back."

Everyone in the gang didn't say anything. I glanced around the room before my eyes landed on Natsu. Natsu only bit his lower lip and started to sweat. I glanced at Gray who sat there; the cup of water was dropped on the floor. He gaped like a lost fish.

Then we heard footsteps.

I could hear giant footsteps coming towards Fairy Tail. Loke just ran from the door and hid behind the counter. I glanced at the floor; there I could see a woman holding a large tooth. It was Erza's shadow.

I could hear the statements Natsu and Gray made about Erza resounding in my ears. I shivered in fear. Where was Happy? Is he okay?

Happy flew towards my lap; he was smiling. Isn't he scared of Erza? Then I looked up at the door and a woman appeared into my field of vision. She wasn't scary, nor frightening at all.

She was very pretty.

Erza has long scarlet hair and eyes the color brown; her skin complexion slightly pale but it looked really smooth. Her brown eyes scanned the room, glancing at each member of the Fairy Tail gang.

"Everyone, I heard that Fairy Tail was making trouble again," Erza said. I blinked at her; she didn't really notice me. Did she already know that I was new? Erza glanced at Cana. She sighed

"Cana, stop drinking beer. It will ruin you."

"Wakaba stop smoking. If you want to smoke, do it outside."

Wow, she already said too much. Erza brown eyes landed on me. I blinked before gulping. She walked towards me before setting her tooth on the floor.

She pointed at me. "I heard that you're the new member of Fairy Tail."

I could only nod.

She squinted at me before smiling. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Erza." Erza held out her hand and I just smiled at her.

She isn't even scary as people say she is. Natsu and Gray were only exaggerating. "My name's Lucy." I took her hand in mines. We smiled at each other. Then I felt someone leaning against me. Arms wrapped around the back of my neck; me eyes narrowed slightly as I knew who that person was.

"I'm the one that found her, Erza," Natsu said as he pointed to himself. I knew he was going to brag. "She is now a Fairy Tail member."

Erza cocked her head to the sighed and hummed. "Oh really, so are you two dating?"

I started to sputter and I felt my cheeks getting warm. Why is it every time I'm around Natsu, people always thought that were dating?

Natsu blinked at Erza. He is such an idiot.

"No we're not," I said waving my hands frantically. Erza nodded her head slowly. I knew she didn't believe me.

Happy flew towards Erza, his paw against his lips. "They _liike_ each other."

Stupid cat.

"Oh really?" Erza asked and I only sighed. "I don't like Natsu in that way; were only friends."

Erza laughed. First time I ever heard her laugh; it was sweet and adorable laugh that boys would fall head over heels for. "I'm just playing with you, Lucy. I know you would never like Natsu in that way."

Natsu could only blink at us. His face held confusion as he tilted his head. He's really such an idiot.

"So," Mirajane clasped her hands together. I forgot that she was here. "Do you need anything Erza? Anything that I could get you?"

Erza blinked before a smiled graced her lips. She was really pretty. "How about some strawberry cake that I saved?"

**End of Chapter Three, Part Three,**

**Meeting Erza Scarlet**

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Meh?<strong>

**I didn't want Lucy to see the wrath of Erza Scarlet yet. After all, she just met Erza. So, I add a tab bit of NaLu in there if you could just only squint. I hope you like chapter three of Still. I like to thank all of view who reviewed and follow/favorite. I really hoped you like chapter three.**

**Here's what coming up for chapter four of Still. Check out the latest preview.**

* * *

><p><strong>Still Chapter Four, Part Four,<strong>

**Magic Lucy**

* * *

><p>"Lucy!" I glanced at the person who called my name. I could see Natsu running towards me with Happy by his side. He walked towards me, grinning at me. I could only quirked an eyebrow.<p>

"What?" I said. Natsu grins and he held out the flyer in his hand. I stared at it. I knitted my eyebrows as I read the paper. "Looking for wizard who has blonde hair and could be maid for our master. She has to be cute. We pay 5,000,000 jewels."

Natsu clutches the paper and held it against his chest. He smiled at me. "Let's take this job offer Lucy. We can do it together."

I glanced at the paper before my eyes landed back on Natsu. "Who said I want to take on the job?"

Natsu blinked at me. He scratched the back of his hand. "Didn't you said that you needed the money to pay for your rent? This job could help you."

Happy nodded. "Aye."

I bit my lower lip. I can't believe he remembered that. I was just only complaining to myself, but Natsu did find a job that could work for me and pays very well. I shrugged my shoulders in defeat. "Yeah sure. Let's do it together."

Natsu smiled at me. I spotted Erza and Gray walking towards us. I arched an eyebrow as I stare heavily at the luggages Erza was carrying and Gray was stripped naked.

"Uh, what are you guys doing?" I asked. Erza looked at me, bizarre. I bit my lower lip; I hated it when people stared at me like that.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked as she cocked her head to the side. "Were going with you."

What?!

"Why?" I asked. Erza and Gray exchange glances at one another. I glanced at Natsu who eyebrows were furrowed, but his lips were tugged into a smile.

"Were your friends Lucy. Of course were going to tackle jobs together," Gray said. I glanced at Natsu who can only smile. I couldn't help but smiled.

"Thanks guys," I said. Natsu and Gray grinned at me. I swear, Fairy Tail is the best gang in the world. I wonder why people find it so scary. Natsu and Gray said it was because of Erza but she seems under control to me.

"Anyway Lucy, could you perform magic?" Erza asked. Gray and Natsu stared at me. I chewed on my lower lip as I felt the intense stare at the three.

"Do I actually need magic?" I asked. Gray and Natsu nodded while as Erza pressed her lips together. "I don't have any magic. I can't even do a magic trick."

Gray and Natsu didn't say anything for a good few minutes. I started to panic; how can I totally forget that I was a Fairy Tail member. I even have the pink insignia to prove it. I forgot that all Fairy Tail members have magic. I'm the only normal girl who can't even perform a poof of magic.

Erza glanced at Natsu and Gray. "Let's take her to Merlin."

Natsu and Gray nodded. Merlin? Who is that? Why are they taking me to Merlin? Weren't we supposed to do a job?

Erza stared at me. She smiled. "Lucy, we can't take on the job right this minute. You need magic to perform jobs at Fairy Tail. You need magic to protect yourself."

I nodded.

"We are taking you to Merlin," Erza said. I nodded at her. Though, my interests about Merlin needed to be quenched.

"Who is Merlin?" I asked.

Natsu gave me a hard stare. I shudder under his intense stare. He never stared at me like that. I grimaced.

"Merlin is a person who has the power to give people magic."

**End of Preview**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like the extra long chapter of Still. Please leave a review and followfavorite. I will see you next time.**

**Bye,**

**Green Gravity**


	4. Magic Lucy!

**Looking forward to Christmas or any other holiday? Hehehe, I'm back with an all new chapter of Still. Happy Holidays; Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah. I wanted to make filler for Still but I do that at the bottom. So I guess this is my present for you. An all new chapter and filler for Christmas.**

**I wrote this on Christmas Eve and I just edit this on Christmas Day. Oh, how are the presents? Got what you wanted.**

**Here's the all new chapter that you was waiting for. Thanks to the reviews and favorites/alerts. I appreciate it.**

**Have fun reading the chapter and the little filler at the bottom. Don't worry. The preview is at the bottom as well. Enough of my boring author's note. Here's Still Chapter Four.**

**Happy Holidays. Merry Christmas. Happy Hanukkah! Tis the season to be jolly. Hehehe, I love my Christmas Spirit.**

* * *

><p><strong>Still Chapter Four, Part Four<strong>

**Magic Lucy**

* * *

><p>"Lucy!" I glanced at the person who called my name. I could see Natsu running towards me with Happy by his side. He walked towards me, grinning at me. I could only quirked an eyebrow.<p>

"What?" I said. Natsu grinned and he held out the flyer in his hand. I stared at it. I knitted my eyebrows as I read the paper. "Looking for wizard who has blonde hair and could be maid for our master. She has to be cute. We pay 5,000,000 jewels."

Natsu clutches the paper and held it against his chest. He smiled at me. "Let's take this job offer Lucy. We can do it together."

I glanced at the paper before my eyes landed back on Natsu. "Who said I want to take on the job?"

Natsu blinked at me. He scratched the back of his hand. "Didn't you say that you needed the money to pay for your rent? This job could help you."

Happy nodded. "Aye."

I bit my lower lip. I can't believe he remembered that. I was just only complaining to myself, but Natsu did find a job that could work for me and pays very well. I shrugged my shoulders in defeat. "Yeah sure. Let's do it together."

Natsu smiled at me. I spotted Erza and Gray walking towards us. I arched an eyebrow as I stare heavily at the luggages Erza was carrying and Gray was stripped naked.

"Uh, what are you guys doing?" I asked. Erza looked at me, bizarre. I bit my lower lip; I hated it when people stared at me like that.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked as she cocked her head to the side. "Were going with you."

What?!

"Why?" I asked. Erza and Gray exchange glances at one another. I glanced at Natsu who eyebrows were furrowed, but his lips were tugged into a smile.

"Were your friends Lucy. Of course were going to tackle jobs together," Gray said. I glanced at Natsu who can only smile. I couldn't help but smiled.

"Thanks guys," I said. Natsu and Gray grinned at me. I swear, Fairy Tail is the best gang in the world. I wonder why people find it so scary. Natsu and Gray said it was because of Erza but she seems under control to me.

"Anyway Lucy, could you perform magic?" Erza asked. Gray and Natsu stared at me. I chewed on my lower lip as I felt the intense stares at the three.

"Do I actually need magic?" I asked. Gray and Natsu nodded while as Erza pressed her lips together. "I don't have any magic. I can't even do a magic trick."

Gray and Natsu didn't say anything for a good few minutes. I started to panic; how can I totally forget that I was a Fairy Tail member. I even have the pink insignia to prove it. I forgot that all Fairy Tail members have magic. I'm the only normal girl who can't even perform a poof of magic.

Erza glanced at Natsu and Gray. "Let's take her to Merlin."

Natsu and Gray nodded. Merlin? Who is that? Why are they taking me to Merlin? Weren't we supposed to do a job?

Erza stared at me. She smiled. "Lucy, we can't take on the job right this minute. You need magic to perform jobs at Fairy Tail. You need magic to protect yourself."

I nodded.

"We are taking you to Merlin," Erza said. I nodded at her. Though, my interests about Merlin needed to be quenched.

"Who is Merlin?" I asked.

Natsu gave me a hard stare. I shudder under his intense stare. He never stared at me like that. I grimaced.

"Merlin is a person who has the power to give people magic."

**Still**

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. I stared at Natsu's fierce gaze and bit my lower lip. I licked my lips and tried to stop my heart from racing like this. Natsu Dragneel is a very scary person. I wonder how he got into Fairy Tail. I glanced at Erza who only stared at me.

I blinked, tilting my head slowly to the side. "How can a person give people magic? I thought most people were born with magic and most people weren't."

Gray scratched the back of his head. I can tell he's already tired of talking about this subject. "Well Lucy, you're correct. People are born with magic just like Merlin." I nodded at his statement, though; idiocy was gnawing through my bones.

I pivoted my head towards Erza and she smiled at me. My lips were slightly pursed. "I'm confused. If people were born with magic, why would Merlin would want to give people magic."

Erza sighed and her lips were pressed together. She walked over towards Gray and flicked his forehead with her index finger. I bit the inside of my cheek, trying to contain my laughter.

"Erza why did you that?" Gray asked. Erza glared at him before fiddling with her armor. I'm surprised that she wanted to wear that. Doesn't she have plenty of clothes?

"You gave her the wrong information." Erza narrowed her eyes at Gray before I found her bright brown eyes landed on me. I blinked. "Lucy, to put it into the simplest way, you're correct but you're also slightly off. All people are born with magic, not "most of them", but all people. The other ones that seemed that they don't have magic are not...how can I put it...they just don't realize that they have magic.

"To put it in a simplest way - so you can understand - those "people" just didn't open up their... core. Yeah, they didn't open up their core. That means that until they open up their "core" they won't find any magic in them. You, Lucy, have magic and we need to open your core to unleash your magic power and Merlin can do that. All she has to do is just give you a little push."

I didn't understand the statement completely but I just ask Natsu or Mirajane later on. I wonder what it will be like to have magic. Will it be fun? Will it be dangerous? But the best part is I can finally feel like I'm a Fairy Tail member. I'll be in magazines, articles, advertisements, etc. All I just need is magic.

And the most special part, I can find out who kill my mother and why was he trying to harm me. I'm older now so the memory of him is pretty hazy. I can't tell Natsu; he would stop me and probably want to know what happened. I can't talk about my past. All I know is that I cried a lot and I found myself touching my mother's blood.

Oh yeah, I can't forget my father.

I sighed. I need to stop thinking about my past and look forward to my future in Fairy Tail. I'm a Fairy Tail member and I have the insignia to prove it.

I stared at the three people in front of me. I bit my lower lip before a ghost of smile was planted on my lips. "What are we waiting for? Let's go see Merlin."

They smiled while Happy shouted, "Aye!"

**Still**

Gray glared at Natsu as he watched him tossed and turned in his seat. "Natsu, if you knew we were going to take the train to see Merlin. Why did you bother to come if you know you have motion sickness?"

Natsu can only respond with a muffle groan. I raised an eyebrow but I knew my lips were urging me to smile. Natsu is so weird.

Erza sighed before glancing at Natsu. "Okay, just for this once, come and sit next to me. You can lie on my lap."

I knitted my eyebrows together. Is that her way to tell me to move? I switched seats with Natsu so that he can lie on Erza's lap. I had a slight smile on my face as I watched him groan endlessly. I felt bad for him. He can't even sit in a train for five minutes without getting motion sickness.

I twiddled with my fingers before staring Erza as I watched her stoke Natsu's rosy colored hair. I smiled and I had an urge to touch his hair as well. I wonder if it's soft than it looked.

"I forgot to ask," I said as I earned Gray and Erza's attention, "is Merlin a scary person?"

Gray bit his lower lip while Erza smiled. Gray looked at me with sympathy. I arched an eyebrow.

"She is scary," Gray said before scooting closer to me. He whispered in my ear so that Erza couldn't hear him. "She's even more frightening than Erza."

My eyes widen at the statement. Merlin is even scarier than Erza. How am I going to survive? I can barely survive with Erza?

"Thanks for the information Gray," I said. Gray nodded at me before looking at the window. I bit my lower lip. Merlin, I wonder if she's scarier than Erza. Well let's find out.

**Still**

We got off the train as we finally reached Hargeon. I never knew Merlin lived in Hargeon. I wonder why I never heard of her. I shrugged my shoulders before rolling my eyes as I watched Natsu practically revived again. He really is weird.

"Let's go look for food!" Natsu exclaimed. Happy smiled before agreeing with him. The cat responds with an "Aye" and I rolled my eyes once more.

Gray glared at Natsu. "Are you an idiot flame-head? Did you forget why we are here?"

Then I heard Erza's stomach grumbled in response. I contain my laughter and I arched an eyebrow at Erza. Various hues of pink and red dusted her cheeks as she flushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I'm just a little hungry," Erza said. Gray and I nodded while Natsu gave her a lop-sided grin. I swear the idiot is just too much for me.

"Why don't we go see Merlin first and then we get some food," I suggested. The three of them nodded and we were off to Merlin.

**Still**

We made our way towards the house of Merlin and I felt my stomach grumbled. My legs were throbbing with pain. We walked for so many minutes which seemed like hours to me. Natsu and Happy were playing around with the shrubs and the trees. They were playing around with all the plants they see. I wanted to smack them for their childish ways but I actually wanted to join them. They were having so much fun and although I was tired of walking, they made smile.

Those two can really have an affect on you.

We were now in the forest of Hargeon and Natsu and Happy raced towards Merlin house. Erza commanded them to stop playing around that they ignore her making her even angrier. Gray and I strolled through the forest with fatigue washing over us. I was tired and sleepy and I wanted to rest.

"Hey guys, Happy and I find Merlin's house!" Natsu shouted in a distance. I heard Happy's "Aye" and Gray and I smiled at each other. The three of us ran towards Natsu and followed his trail.

Natsu pointed at the brown house in front of us. The house had narrow stairs and the bricks were slightly off. The bricks seemed like they were crumbling and the black door was painted with red that said "Merlin". I blinked at the house.

Natsu knocked on the door. "Merlin opened up! This is Natsu from Fairy Tail. My friends and I came to see you."

The door swung opened and I couldn't believe my eyes. Merlin was a short girl with long light blue hair. She has doe green eyes and her skin complexion was pale. She was wearing no shoes but she has pink baby toenails that were painted black. Her lips seemed soft and they looked glossy but I doubt she wore any makeup. She was such a pretty girl and I estimated her age around fourteen.

I whispered to Gray. "Hey, how old is Merlin?"

Gray glanced at me before he squinted at Merlin. He scratched the back of his head. "She's around seventeen, I guess."

"Seventeen," I nearly screamed. I glanced at Merlin and she blinked and tucked her light blue hair behind her ears. She was so pretty and she looked younger than me. Who would've thought that she was around my age?

Merlin glanced at us before her eyes landed on Natsu. A slight smile graced amongst her lips and various hues of red and pink were dusted on her cheeks. She seemed so perfectly flawless. Her skin gleams like stars and her green eyes seemed to hold their curiosity.

I felt somewhat jealous.

"Natsu, you're here. I was waiting for you," Merlin said and she opens the door wide. She smiles but it seems like it was only for Natsu. "Come in guys."

Then we enter her house.

**Still**

Merlin's ceilings seem to be coming off. Her azure walls were peeling off and her dusty shelves and tables were slightly slanted. I'm surprised that she still wants to live here. I also spotted one or two bugs that were crawling on her old brown couches.

Merlin flicked on her lights and set the drinks down on the slanted table. She smiled. "Sit down everyone." Her voice was soft and it seemed to hold shyness in them.

Natsu was the first one to jump to a seat. "Thanks Merlin." He grins at her and Merlin smiles sweetly. I only raised my eyebrows. It seemed like Merlin has a little crush on Natsu.

I walked over towards Natsu and sat next to him. He nudged my elbow and I glared at him viciously. He grins at me while I rolled my eyes. Gray and Erza sat together on another couch while Merlin sat by herself. She clasped her feet together and glanced at me.

She points at me and her eyes narrows at Natsu. "Natsu, who is she?"

Natsu grins and wraps his arm around my neck, pulling me closer to him. "This here is Lucy. She's our new member."

Merlin nodded and Erza clasps her hands together. I glanced at Erza and I roughly pulled away from Natsu.

"We were wondering Merlin if you could give Lucy magic. Can you?" Erza asked. Merlin looked up at her ceilings before her green eyes landed on me. She squarely looked at me. She tilted her heard to the side and brought her thumb to her lips.

"Since Natsu came all the way here, I guess I could do you a _little_ favor," She said. I narrowed my eyes at her. I didn't like her and how she was so infatuated with Natsu. Wait, why do I even care?

Merlin glanced at me. I tried to stare into her green eyes but I couldn't. My eyes pulled away and I cleverly glanced at peeling azure wallpaper.

Merlin narrowed her eyes at me, lips pressed together. "I see, well Lucy, I guess today's your lucky day." She walked towards me and pushed her hand on my shoulders. I bit my lower lip, a spout of panic were gnawing at my bones. Her green eyes glittered and she closed her eyes.

Power was surging through me and I felt my head began to feel dizzy. I looked at Natsu who only smiled at me and I smiled back. I closed my eyes and everything then went black.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Still Chapter Four, Part Four<strong>

**Magic Lucy**

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that? I thought this will be my present for you guys. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and here's the little filler I was talking about for Christmas. Don't forget, the preview for the next chapter is on the bottom.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Special for Still<strong>

**Lucy and Natsu wishes you a special Christmas**

**Filler name: Santa Claus is a stalker**

* * *

><p>I hummed quietly and danced around in my kitchen. I turned up the volume on the radio and tap my toes while sliding around the kitchen. I was putting up decorations in my house because my friends were coming over. I sang along with the song, my brown eyes burning with the holiday season.<p>

"He knows that you're awake. He's if you've been bad or good. So be good for goodness sake," I sang while moving my hips around.

"Who knows that you're awake Luce?" I nearly screamed at the sudden voice and I turned around only to see Natsu sitting on the chair and licking his candy-cane he got from my table. I glared at him.

I crossed my arms briefly below my chest. I glared viciously at him, shooting daggers at him dangerously. "Natsu, why are you here? How did you _even_ get in here?"

Natsu blinked at me as if the answer was obvious. "I bust opened your door."

My eyes widen. "You WHAT!"

Natsu grinned at me and sucked on his candy-cane slowly. He pulled it out and I walked over to him and tried to throw my fist at him. Natsu easily caught it and I glared at him.

"I was just kidding Luce," Natsu said. I sighed in relief. If he ever lies to me again, he won't be able to live the next day. I bit my lower lip and pulled my fist beside my stomach. I tucked my blonde hair behind my ears.

"Don't scare me like that," I said. Natsu only grinned at me and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Anyway Luce," Natsu said, "You haven't answered my question. Who is that person you were talking about? Is someone trying to hurt you?"

I raised my eyebrows at him. Then realization came to me and I laughed uncontrollably. Natsu just stared at me, blinking in confusion. "Why are you laughing Luce?"

"Natsu, you do know that was song right? I'm not going to be hurt. Anyways, I was talking about Santa Claus," I said.

Natsu pouted. "Is Santa Claus that big fat guy who eats all my cookies?"

I smiled at him. He was just too adorable. "Yes. Yes it is."

Natsu pressed his lips together. His dragon earring shook as he tilted his head. "I don't like him."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You don't like Santa Claus."

Natsu nodded.

"Why?"

"Because he always stealing my cookies."

"…"

"What?"

"Natsu, don't be such a baby. Why do you even leave him cookies then?"

"I don't."

"Then how can Santa steal your cookies?"

"I have no idea. Maybe Santa is looking for some food in my refrigerator."

I sighed. This guy was really an idiot, I swear. I looked at Natsu before a smile graced upon my lips. "Don't you like presents Natsu?"

Natsu stared at me cautiously. Though his lips were urged into a gigantic grin. "Of course I do. I love presents."

"Santa is the one who gives you them. Well, if you are bad or good. He checks his list to see who is good and who is naughty. If you are good then you get a present but if you are bad…" I trailed off once I see Natsu glaring at me. I knitted my eyebrows together.

"What?

"Luce you do know that's your imagination."

Various hues of red and pink were spotted on my cheeks. I glared at him before huffing. "Shut up. Santa Claus _is_ real. Why do you think your cookies get eaten then? Besides, if I can recall, you said _'Santa be stealing my cookies.'_"

I saw a faint pink spotted on Natsu's cheeks and I knew I scored a point. Natsu turned his head to the side, averting his gaze from me. "Shut up."

I smiled. "You know Natsu, you're such a kid."

Natsu narrowed his eyes at me before grinning. I smiled once again.

"But you do know Lucy, Santa _is_ a stalker."

**Lucy and Natsu wishes you a Merry, Merry Christmas**

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the preview of the next chapter.<strong>

**Still Chapter Five, Part Five**

**Celestial Wizard**

* * *

><p>"What did you do to me?" I asked Merlin. Merlin glared at me and I repeated the question once more. "What did you do to me?"<p>

Merlin sighed before twirling her light blue hair. Her green eyes stared at me and a frown graced her lips. "I just only open up your core."

I blinked at her, baffled by the statement. "My core?"

Merlin nodded at me and she sipped on the glass of water. She placed it back on the table. "Yeah, your core. Your core is the one that holds your power Lucy. Your core is usually sealed by something and I just need to place my hands on your shoulders and close my eyes, and then, you will feel magic power surging through your veins."

I looked at my hands before glancing at Natsu who stared at me with amazement. "I understand but can you explain why I'm glowing."

Merlin looked at me before shrugging her shoulders helplessly. "I have no idea why you're glowing. To tell you the truth, you're the first client I ever had to glow."

I blinked. "Really?"

Merlin nodded. "Really."

I smiled and looked at my hands once more. I really did felt power through me and it was amazing. My body feels flaming hot and I felt like I was sitting on the clouds. The feeling was so amazing.

Erza glanced at Merlin. "Thank you Merlin for your help, but I wanted to ask you, what is Lucy's power?"

Merlin glanced at Erza before her green eyes landed on me. I blinked at her while she bites her lower lip.

"This may seemed odd to you guys but this girl is special. Her power is special and I wonder who bestow this amazing power in her. This power was not suppose to be used, and yet, she has it."

Gray furrowed his eyebrows. "So what is Lucy's power?"

Merlin hesitated before speaking in a low voice. "She's a celestial wizard."

I glanced at Natsu whose jaw tighten and lips were pressed together.

**End of Preview**

* * *

><p><strong>This was a very long special chapter for you guys and I hoped you liked it. Please leave a review and followfavorite. **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! :) **


End file.
